


With or Without You

by HawkinsGal



Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkinsGal/pseuds/HawkinsGal
Summary: Gene turns up at Alex's flat. Can Alex help Gene get his focus back on bringing an end to Operation Rose?
Relationships: Alex Drake/Gene Hunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	With or Without You

It only took a single word, just the one to persuade Gene not to make a mega twat of himself and the biggest mistake of his life later that night, 'Stay'. He was clearly emotional and well under the influence, in no such state to be driving the Quattro home to whichever part of Fenchurch East he lived in. Alex was left with no choice but to let him stay the night in the flat. Of course the only suitable place for him to sleep was on her sofa. He couldn't very well sleep in the same room as her. She remembers from previously from working on Sam Tyler's assessments in the present day, details of Gene being described as 'snoring like a twenty stone baby'. Sam said in his file, Gene was stitched up for a murder, which he swore he never committed. Sam took it upon himself Gene in his flat, make sure he didn't anything stupid until he eventually proved Gene's innocence.

"Look...I'm sorry for gatecrashing your evening Bolls." Gene made an apology for his intrusive behaviour.

He sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his left hand. Alex quietly observed him. With her being a Police Psychologist, Alex remembered her ability well when it came to reading a person's body language . Judging by Gene's body language, she recognised the fact he was unsteady on his feet, his shoulders were slumped and his heavy breathing were all a giveaway. Clearly he had very likely helped himself to 2 full bottles of Luigi's house rubbish. Despite having a lot on her plate herself, she felt drawn to comfort him as a friend and make sure he did not lash out at anybody else at the station in the morning or tonight depending on if they're called up to investigate another case linked to any corrupt Fenchurch detectives or Freemasons out to gain as much as money as possible from whatever robbery or deals which were being planned.

"Don't apologise. I don't mind your company, Gene. Look I know the last few days have understandably been a massive shock for all of us what with everything that's happened but ..it's given me time to think...how I know we can carry on together as a team...find out where and when in London, Operation Rose will take place and then I can..." Alex isn't sure what best advice to give him but she followed her instinct anyway with the only words she was able to think of at that exact moment.

"Can we Bolls? because I'm not sure we can..." Gene doubted things might not return to normal, even after the team have tried to prove their loyalty to him. The unhappy look on his face told the full picture as he took a swig of the last of the wine in his glass and settled back on the sofa. Making himself pretty much at home, what with his coat and grey suit jacket now neatly draped over the arm of the sofa and him casually laid back on the sofa.

"You're Gene Hunt. You're the Manc Lion. You're not someone who throws in the towel when everything goes tits up. You always catch up with the criminal bastards in the end. The most important thing of all for you to remember... is the team needs you...I need you...We cannot do this without you" Alex gave a sympathetic smile. Her eyes absorbed each and every facial expression of his, he revealed. Within a matter of seconds. Alex saw a different look emerge across his handsome face, one which she took as an obvious sign of Gene appearing to be slowly letting down his guard down and seeking to open his heart more. She noted while staring at him, he lacked his usual willpower and insecurity, which made the formidable man he was. Quite frankly he hadn't exactly been himself since Mac's death.

"You make me out to be some action hero from some TV show you've watched." His beautiful blue eyes never steered themselves away from her face while he was thinking of how to respond. From the bottom of his heart, he realised he felt grateful to her for putting up with him since he showed up uninvited at the flat. " Thank you...by the way" Gene perked up a little, as he unscrewed the cork of the second bottle of Luigi's house rubbish, according to the Italian restauranteer, it was 'Italy's finest, memorable wine' and poured himself out another large glass.

"Gene Hunt...thanking me for telling the truth...that's more like it..." Alex wore a smile like a lottery winner, she couldn't resist stating the obvious here.

"Yeah...yeah...no need to take the piss out of me now. Can't have you ruining my reputation, can I." Gene said, stifling a laugh.

"Answer me this, Gene...What's made you come to your senses?" Alex asked, why he had changed his mind about her.

"Well, everytime you dazzle us with your magic with your Psychiatry bollocks..." Gene saw her fixed disapproving glance from the corner of his eye. He stupidly put his foot in it again, getting the name wrong of her favourite subject for the umpteenth time. "Your Psychology bollocks, which unsurprisingly still drives me up the bloody wall when me and you are working on a murder case. You know when I tell you how right I am and you keep telling me how wrong I am and yet somehow you still end up proving to be the voice of reason for me. I know I never tell you this but I guess I owe you a lot of respect for making me see things clearer."

Whether or not it was the result of him being completely drunk or whether it was due to him feeling undervalued as well as feeling like a fish in a big pond - whatever the answer was, Gene resolved to get everything off his chest by any means.

"I really don't know what to say." Alex stared at him open-mouthed, clearly she was speechless and also shy.

"Don't act so surprised Bolls." Gene chuckled at Alex's failed attempt to conceal her brightly flushed cheeks. Catching a glimpse of Alex's embarrassment really did do the trick in cheering him up. He didn't have any idea how much of an immense effect, his growly northern accent appeared to constantly have on his DI, from the very first day the pair had met under awkward circumstances. What with her dressed like a prozzie and then out of nowhere fainting once she was realised he was on THE Gene Hunt, the detective she had spent hours listening about in Sam Tyler's assessment tapes.

"Oh yes, right. Well...I guess I'm flattered by your kind comment." A mini smile formed across her lips. The detectives shared a relevant look which hinted a sign of admiration and comfort. Remarkably, Alex feels she and Gene were reconnecting in a much candid and intimate manner. Suddenly they found themselves sitting in silence in the living room for a few minutes, both lost for words. Their body language gesturing that Alex and Gene were slowly seeing each other much differently, more than being just bickering work colleagues.

"Isn't it past your bed time, Bolly." Gene suddenly said, He was oblivious to the fact he had spoiled a blissful moment between himself and Alex. She knew he was just behaving like a typical gentleman but still found herself wrestling with her conscience over her disappointment. In Gene's mind, he knows he only said what he said because he thought she deserved to get a good night's sleep.

"I've never really known when my actual bed time is." Came the reply from Alex. " Why don't I umm...get you a blanket or a duvet to put over you." The same could be said about the weary-eyed Gene as well. She was willing to ensure he has a good night's sleep on the sofa. She rose from her seat and walked across the room towards the bedroom, to retrieve a blanket.

"No, it's fine... I'm happy to use my coat. I'm used to kipping in my office and elsewhere with my coat over me" Gene didn't want her making a big fuss over him. He didn't wish to get self-centered, make the rest of the evening all about himself.

"No...no I insist." Alex said without hesitation. She patiently stood her ground with him. Something which felt all too familiar to her for the 150th time over the last two years. As Gene was her guest for the evening, she couldn't exactly leave him freezing his balls off during this cold November night.

"You're a persuasive mare Bolls. I'll give you that." Gene gave an expressive smile as he shared his honest opinion of her. Alex giggled inwardly. She could feel his steel blue eyes on her. She fought the urge not to glance over her shoulder at him because she knew what will likely happen, her legs would feel like jelly and she would melt when locking eyes with him from across the room.

**xxx**

It was currently around midnight. Alex stared directly at the ceiling, whiile she laid in bed, trying to make some hopeful sense of why she couldn't fall sleep for the third or fourth night in a row. It was no good, no matter how hard she tried. The many thoughts playing on her mind, did marginally explain why she sleep escaped her mind, body and soul. Besides how could she possibly sleep while the man she cared greatly for, was currently on the other side of the door, probably sleeping like a baby. She found herself left with a tempting dilemma - should she go and check on him or should let him sleep off the drink he had consumed?

Her heart was physically racing. She weighed up the last few days. Everything had become an emotional whirlwind - what with Summers potentially framing her for his death at the construction site and Chris being publicly shamed for accepting money from corrupt officers and acting as a mole for them. She hadn't informed Gene yet that, she intended to support Chris through his darkest hour. Yes he had made careless errors and betrayed the Guv but she had little doubt the young detective was one of the good guys. She could tell after the team one-by-one turned their backs on him earlier that day, Chris needed someone to remind him not to quit his career in the Police force.

As the night wore on, Alex confidently believed, Summers would not dare invite himself into the flat unannounced especially while Gene was occupying the sofa. Alex was aware of what the cold-hearted Irishman's motives were. She was motivated now, knowing exactly what she had to rid Summers from her life in 1982 - help Gene and the team bring an end to Operation Rose for good. If she was able to pull this off then there was no stopping her from finally returning home to Molly.

Yet Alex was thoroughly torn between her committed desire to leave and ending the friendships she formed with each and every member of the Fenchurch East team. Tearing herself away from life altogether in 1982, would be the hardest choice she had to make but it needed to be done regardless. A huge part of her hoped Gene would miss her very much after she's left. She knew she herself would definitely miss him the most.

Alex, fond of his longlist of smutty remarks, knew she would dearly miss listening to them. Holding onto these memories like this would be difficult to hang onto, as the years go by. Still she was happily reminded of that wonderful and amazing smile of his. She knows a memory such as this, will forever be etched in her mind. She checked the bedside table clock and got quite a surprise.

"Really?" She whispered beneath her breath as soon as she noted what time it was, 1:21. She raised her eyebrows over the curious numerical time, which displayed itself on the clock. _Is this your way of telling me to have a 'one to one with Gene?...Yes...of course it is...Explains a lot..._ She let out a deep sigh, as her eyes paid attention towards the bedroom door. She honestly had no idea what on earth would happen next.

She switched the bedside table lamp on. She rearranged the pillows before sitting up in bed and then gazing over at the bedroom window. Alex was dazzled by the many stars shining in the night sky. It was very strange how she never ever noticed this spectacular view before.

At some point or another during the early hours of the morning, she consciously succumbed to asleep. Soon she was vividly dreaming of waking up and finding herself not alone in bed. It almost followed the same pattern of a dream, she dreamt about a few months ago of Gene emerging as if by magic from under the duvet. However this time the difference with this latest dream being that, Gene was now positioned on top of her, his hands cupping her cheeks, like a romantic lead does in a Hollywood Romcom movie. She trailed her hand across his bare chest. His eyes drinking in the heavenly sight of her.

Seeing the love and devotion glimmering in Gene's eyes told Alex the full story of what this gorgeous man was thinking there and then. He longed to show her why he wanted to move heaven and earth for her. Gene bowed his head down and captured her lips with his. Hands everywhere. Gene's hands were mapping her shoulders, chest and legs. She consciously let out a moan when he focused on kissing her neck. She was actually having a steamy dream about Gene shagging her.

The eye contact between the pair was exciting and electrifying. Their eyes never once left each others. "You are so beautiful Alex..." Gene breathed against her skin. Alex clawed for a handfold on the bed sheets as he made love to her. His hair looked a right state but oh so irresistable to thread her fingers through.

Alex's eyes flew open within a flash. Her face flushed hotly. She noted straight away her bedroom had gone from complete darkness to glorious daylight. It was now morning. ' _Oh god, what if Gene heard me dreaming. What if he heard me shouting his name in my sleep'_ The look of panic on her face was unmistakable. Anything could have potentially happened during the night.

**xxx**

Alex got changed into her work clothes in the bedroom. She chose a purple silk blouse and dark blue tight-fitted tracksuit bottoms to wear that day. She expected Gene to have left the flat, well before she graced the living room with her appearance. She opened the door and was met with a surprising answer, he was still there. Looking laid back as ever as he sat at the kitchen table. She said nothing at first, as she went to take the seat opposite him. She bounced her hair with her right hand and gave him a natural smile as he watched her sitting comfortably on the chair.

"Morning Sleeping Bolly. How's that head of yours?" Gene asked with a rare smile. Alex's eyes were suddenly drawn to one of her favourite mugs which Gene was currently using, he had helped himself a coffee. She instantly picked up on the smell of the coffee beans which were particularly strong. _Just exactly how many teaspoons of coffee had he put in the mug?_

"It's not too bad... What about yours?" She followed this up with the same question, what his hangover must be feeling like.

"Hmm...to tell the truth I've had worse. This one was feels like I've attended a Queen concert the night before. Hate having poncy bloody hangovers. Cause as much trouble for ya for as an armed scumbag's dog does" Gene slightly stressed.

Alex let out with an infectious giggle. Gene Hunt making a fuss over hangovers. She hadn't counted on this revelation coming from his own mouth. There was something that felt so enjoyable about this unanticipated temporary setup of theirs. The fact they weren't squabbling and were instead appreciating each other's company was such an excellent turnaround.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you Bolly?" Gene bantered with her. He can't explain why but truthfully he rather enjoyed getting to open up and share stuff with her more than he did with anybody else. If it were man to man, with someone like Ray, he knew it wouldn't feel right because Ray would take the piss and accuse him of turning into a big poof because a woman was literally making him feel respected and obviously carrying a torch for him.

"Well...when you put it that way...yes." Alex gave a soft smile.

"You're a right naughty mare..." Gene chuckled to himself. "I've left you water in the kettle...you know if you fancy making yourself a coffee. You look like you need one" Gene rose from his chair and went to collect his coat and suit jacket, which were still where they were from last night. He didn't make no actual move to put on it yet.

"You're leaving?" Alex's smile dissipated, her heart sank at the thought of Gene leaving so early that morning. Just when she thought the two had started to open up and share stuff with each other, Gene seemed to be making the quickest of moves for the front door, seeking to get a headstart at the station before the rest of the team. Before he knew it Gene was stopped in his tracks when he picked up on the unhappy look on her face. There were always countless moments where Alex had frustrated and annoy him with her questionable remarks and strange behaviour but the two of them would still somehow sort out their differences and eventually find common ground.

In spite of everything, he knew the two of them should keep each other in check more than ever. Gene's mind was therefore made up. He retracked and went to place both coats around the back of the chair and parked his bum back on the seat.

"Leaving? Who said anything about me leaving. The Manc Lion does not leave while's he having a good time. Tell you what you know what I really fancy?...a Full English...think you can cook me the best one ever.." Gene didn't fancy the thought of swanning through those doors of CID on an empty stomach. Challenging her to make him a memorable breakfast was the perfect answer.

"A Full English?" Alex was relieved to hear him confirm he may stay for up to an hour. Not wasting any time, she chose to have some fun at his expense, by pretending she hadn't much of what he just said.

"Christ, don't tell me you're half bloody deaf woman. Yes a Full English. You know Eggs, Beans, Sausages, Bacon, Toast whatever else you've got... chuck it.." Gene said. He was on top of form. He leaned forward surprisingly, studying her intently, like he would do with any suspect or witness that he'd hauled in off the street. He wasn't buying her pretence.

"Okay, okay challenge accepted." Alex cast a wry smile. A rush of excitement came over her at the prospect of cooking something tasty for him.

There was no denying the love/hate relationship between them. The room came alive whenever Alex and Gene weren't surrounded by their colleagues. Nobody or any obstacles getting in the way, as they connected mainly about non-related things like what their favourite films and favourite music were. No wonder Luigi wouldn't give up on playing matchmaker for them. He swore one evening when Alex had been left alone by the team including Gene in the restaurant, he would resort to desperate measures if he had to, to make his two favourite customers see how perfectly matched they were for each other. Gene was convinced the Italian restauranteer had lost his marbles.

"Well get a move on then woman, can't keep the Manc Lion starving all day." Gene kindly encouraged her to make a start. His mood was rather cheerful and pleasant to witness. Alex knew that familiar temper and argumentative side of his was bound to return sometime during the day. However in the meantime, for now she was genuinely well pleased to see him smiling and even daring to flirt with her.

She made a start straight away under his eagle-eyed gaze. Oh she was certain all right, Gene was obviously admiring her out from behind. There was no reason whatsoever for her to double-check where his wandering eyes were feasting themselves. This wasn't the only time she caught him checking her out. He had done this many times at work. She wasn't outraged or anything, in fact she kinda preferred gaining Gene's complete attention.

"Excuse me Mr Hunt, shouldn't those eyes of yours be upstairs rather than downstairs." Alex specified. She didn't let him distract her any further as she added bacon and sausage into the pan on the stove.

"Bloody hell Bolls since when did your eyes move to the back of yer head" Gene asked. She couldn't get much of a look-in when it came to replying because Gene's mood had turned him into quite the chatterbox. "If I'd known your eyes could do this then me and you would be having some very interesting conversations."

Gene wasn't surprised to see Alex revealing herself to be a goddess in the kitchen. He reckoned she could very easily give the likes of Mary Berry and Delia Smith a run for their money. He contemplated whether he should invite himself up to her flat more often, once they've charged those involved with Operation Rose. Maybe treat themselves to a celebratory evening with the team firstly and then afterwards let their hair down and retire to the flat for a few extra drinks. He had something else playing heavily on his mind.

"Listen I was thinking...how about you and me... have dinner together sometime...I'm happy to pay for it." Gene blurted this out without thinking straight. _Shit, me and bloody gob,_ he hoped he hadn't balled up things.

Alex tried to process what she just heard. She remembers their original date. How could she honestly forget the smitten schoolboy look in his eyes everytime she giggled in reply to one of the jokes he told. Of course there had been no intention for her to take her relationship with Gene to the next level because her mind had been preoccupied on saving her parents from the car explosion, how wrong she was. Now he had plucked up the courage and asked her out again, she was willing to make a successful go of this.

"Well say something...what do you reckon? i mean it'll need to be after we've locked up those corrupt officers for their involvement with Operation Rose." Gene was still as nervous and shy as he was the first time he did this. _Bless him. He really meant every word of this._

"There's a nice French restaurant called Bistro-Pierre on the corner of Palmer Street, five streets away from here. I'd like for us to try the menu there." Alex said, excitedly accepting his date offer.

"French. Listen, don't go letting the cat out the bag to Luigi we'll be cheating on his restaurant with a rival restaurant. Poor sod will be up in arms." Gene quipped, he did feel a bit guilty though. Luigi did serve some pretty decent food in his restaurant. Spaghetti Meatballs and Pizza meals tasted so good. The chips were a bit too dry and soft though.

"Oh don't you worry. My lips are sealed." Alex gave a reassuring wink. For Gene, this was the sexiest wink he'd ever seen from her.

Alex rustled up a full English breakfast for herself and her handsome hungover guest. Cooking for breakfast for two was a whole new opportunity for her, something she had never done for anyone else in 1982. She had certainly done an excellent job of this. Gene was too busy savouring the two four slices of toast and bacon on his plate.

He tried to make the effort to talk while eating but Alex could hardly understand a word coming out of his mouth. It was rather cute and charming to see him behaving in this manner.

"Has anybody ever told you, it's rude to talk with your mouth open." Alex said in a joking manner. She had a good satisying feeling, he had been instantly won over by her cooking.

"Fan-dabi-dozi Lady Bolls." Gene spoke as soon as he ate the leftovers on the plate. "Right...Well I best be off unless you'd like me ...to umm give you a lift into the station. Can't have you getting on one of those bendy buses." Gene had considerably done enough already to guarantee her day had started off full of perfect surprises. God knows which other surprises he may unveil next. Alex's smile widened, while watching him putting his suit jacket on and pushing his arms through the sleeves. Gene looked so damn sexy. His facial features, mainly his cheekbones were gleaming impressively. He had also quickly combed his brown hair.

"Hang on a minute...Let me get my jacket from my room." Alex said. She was the happiest she felt in a long long time. She made this clear by skipping delightedly across the room much to Gene's amusement, while he was watching on. When she reached for her white jacket in the bedroom, she found a handwritten note in it's left pocket. She shivered coldly. Her mood dramatically altered. Something told her Summers had creepily paid her a secret visit during the night. _How did this get in my pocket?...No, he couldn't have done...Summers, got into my room. He planted it in my pocket, so I would find it._

She unfolded the paper and began to read what he wrote.

_Alex so you've finally chosen your side_

_Alongside the great Gene Hunt_

_I'm disappointed, Poor Molly will be disappointed_

_The look on her face when she realises her own mother will never wake up_

_anymore and never to get blown out birthday candles with her._

_I'm afraid to say, the consequences of your decision will leave repercussions_

_for those closest to you. Sorry for not waking you by the way._

_Interestingly enough you were very busy uttering your favourite word 'Gene'_

_I hope you're prepared because I will be seeing you again soon_

_MS_

"Lady Bolls get that lovely bum of yours in my Quattro? Before Luigi catches me on the stairs here." Gene called up to her. He was curious to know what the delay was with her. She looked up for going for a ride in the Quattro, minutes ago. Now she was on the verge of becoming a no-show.

Alex's mind spun round at a frightening pace as if she were stuck on a carousel at a fairground. She practiced some breathing techniques to help calm herself down. Thankfully this did the trick after 90 seconds. She joined Gene downstairs. Gene snuck out the side entrance once he saw there was no sign of Luigi doing his morning sweeping outside the front of the restaurant. He got in the Quattro first, Alex followed seconds later. Sitting in the Quattro felt like safe haven for her. The red car sped off down the road.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
